


Crimson Nectar

by amadwomanrambles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Chivalry, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Romance, Smut, Star Wars References, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadwomanrambles/pseuds/amadwomanrambles
Summary: A man watches as you enjoy a dance; but not everything is as it seems. He is after something, and it's the blood that runs through your veins. Kylo Ren will find a way to have you, no matter how many people he has to go through.*Vampire!AU Kylo Ren x Reader set in the Victorian Era!*
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

Dancers were moving across the ballroom, lace and taffeta caressing the wood floor. The orchestra played a joyful waltz, the conductor waving his baton with finesse. You were among the dancers, your arms on the shoulder of a handsome brunette. He was making you laugh with a joke he told you about a friend you knew, your stomach almost hurting from the amount of laughter you found from it.

A tall, dark figure watched you from a corner of the room; your laughter filling his ears. Pupils dilated, the hues changing from russet to a blood red. Fingers tugged at his jacket, attempting to not bring attention to himself. He felt like he was turning into a feral animal from the scent that was entering his nostrils. But it wasn’t the scent of the perfume of the ladies that was making him act this way.

It was the blood.

“Who is that beautiful woman dancing with Dameron?” he asked the man standing beside him.  


“She’s the daughter of the entrepreneur Mr. Philippe Rathbone,”  


He licked his lips slightly, “Is she? And she has no suitors at this time?”

“No ... none. Her father has scared away most of them whenever they came knocking. Quite protective of her, he is. She’s his only child,”  


An eyebrow raised, his head full of thoughts. He was going to have to plan this out carefully.

He was going to have you. And he will find out how. 


	2. Ms. Rathbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the only daughter of a railroad tycoon. Attending a gala, you are approached by a handsome stranger.

You didn’t plan on going to the gala that night, but your father had insisted that you get out of the house sometime. He had even gotten your friend Poe Dameron come down to convince you with his own motorcar he had been working on. It wasn’t long until you gave in to Dameron’s ridiculous charms, so you ended up attending the gala.

It was in celebration of a milestone that your father’s company had reached, and there were hundreds of people in attendance. The venue could have been compared to a castle, but in New York City there were hardly going to be any castles in the Greatest City in the World. Your father had built a steel production company from the ground up, and in the beginning of the industrial revolution he was making himself quite the railroad tycoon. 

The dancing had gone throughout the night, your father adjourning into the smoking room with his associates to talk business. In the event you’d want to leave the gala, at least you knew where your father was.

It was normal to have your dance card full for most of the night, but the fact that Poe had filled most of it was annoying you. Perhaps it was because he hadn’t seen you for so long while you were away at College and he wanted to catch up, or it was something else. He knew that you didn’t like him like that, but he had the smallest hope that you would have some romantic feelings for you. 

The joyful waltz had ended, and you and Poe laughed as you applauded the orchestra. You needed something to drink after all the laughter, so you excused yourself to grab a flute of champagne from one of the butlers that were roaming the ballroom. 

“ _May I have the next dance, My Lady?_ ” 

The voice had interrupted you while you were in the middle of taking a drink. You took a moment to let the liquid flow down your throat, smooth with a little kick at the end. At first you were going to deny the request, but then you turned to see who it was. 

You hadn’t seen this man before, even though you were in a way a New York socialite. The man towered over you; wavy ebony locks, his dark brown eyes and plump lips. His clothes, almost aristocratic in a way; head to toe in jet black attire with a high neck and silk cravat. He could stand out in a crowd of other men dressed in their suits and ties. 

He was mesmerizing. 

“Actually … the spot just opened up,” you said, almost about to drop the champagne flute that was in your hand. 

You brought out a hand, introduced yourself, “A pleasure to meet you Mister …?” you asked, hoping to get his name since you had given him yours.

He took hold of your hand and brought it to his lips. The first touch was cold … like you had felt icicles. His lips lingered at your knuckles, as if he was trying to remember every part of you that he could. The scent driving him wild. But he had to control himself...there was a reason he was the leader of his coven. 

“Solo, Ben Solo. And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rathbone,”


	3. Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, he was there for a decent meal. But it changed when he saw you.

Being a Vampire had its advantages, but after hundreds of years and so much blood there wasn’t that much choice in blood. It was the turn of the century and the purest of blood was hard to come by. For Kylo Ren, he preferred New York to be his hunting ground.  


He had heard about the gala from one of his lackeys and at first he wasn’t going to go but when he was told there would be some socialites there, he became interested. New money wasn’t much to his particular tastes, but it had been a long time since he had a decent meal.

Armitage Hux was his second-in-command, and preferred to accompany him when Kylo went out for his meal. Why? Kylo didn’t think about it. As long as he didn’t choose to eat from the same person, he didn’t care. He was rather possessive about his food. 

Kylo liked to think that he was above a lot of the New York socialites; old money, inheriting millions from dead relatives. It’s not like he had to work, there wasn’t any kind of work that he could do at night time anyway. Nevertheless, he had to keep up with the facade and have a business on his plantation.

“Ren, look at that one,” Armitage said, nodding over to the woman that was on the dance floor.

That’s when he saw you. He took a moment to observe you as you danced, Poe spinning you around making your silk dress flare out. The spin sent your scent to his nostrils, making him hungry in an instant. 

“I think I’ll ---”

“No,” Kylo said, bringing a hand on Hux’s chest to stop him, “ _She is mine_ ,”

The scent was so mesmerizing, like nothing he had ever smelled before. Almost 500 years searching, could he have possibly found what he’s been looking for?

Hux rolled his eyes, “I hate it when you call first claim,” he said before walking off to find another victim. 

“Then you shouldn’t have told me. Keep your thoughts to yourself next time,” Kylo shook his head before walking over to the refreshments to grab himself a glass of wine. It wasn’t going to taste anywhere near as good as blood, but it kept up with the facade. His hues remained glued to your silhouette; memorizing every curve of your body. 

He wanted to know everything about you.

Knowing that you were the daughter of a railroad tycoon was just enough for him to continue pursuing you. It was going to be difficult to not take your blood right then and there, but he was going to have to restrain himself if he was going to have you properly. 

The music ended and applause filled the room; his eyes watched as you separated from Poe and went to get a refreshment. Quickly downing the wine, Kylo walked over to stop right behind you; he closed his eyes as he inhaled your scent once more.

“May I have the next dance, My Lady?” 

The curls of your hair looked so soft; he had wished he could touch it and inhale your sweet perfume. When you turned, his breath hitched for a moment. If he had a heart, it would have jumped in his chest. You were the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

He smiled as you agreed to the dance. Was it a tease to allow himself to be close to you even though he couldn’t taste you? Perhaps. But when he had you, it would be worth it. 

Formal introductions were done, and he had finally gotten your name. And when you asked for his, he had to still keep up the facade. “Solo, Ben Solo. And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rathbone,”


	4. A Suitor's Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wants to know more about you, and what better way than through one dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this chapter was missed by mistake!

The orchestra warmed up for a moment as Kylo brought out his arm for you to take. Your touch sent a surge of electricity throughout him, and if he believed in it he'd have thought you were soul mates from just the one moment. But he didn't believe in that. 

He did, however, believe he'd found his perfect mate.

"I haven't heard of that family name. Are you new around these parts, Mister Solo?" You asked, your eyes scanning the crowd as you saw them react to you stepping onto the dance floor with a handsome stranger. 

Kylo stopped near the middle of the dance floor and rested his large hand at the small of your back, his other hand holding yours. He inhaled your scent once more as he pulled you in close; clearing his throat softly as to ease his hunger. "I'm originally from Virginia, I've come to New York on business," he said, making his story as believable as possible.

In truth he liked to travel north on occasion to feed, mainly because the food was a little more ethnic compared to the south. The immigrants brought a different flavor to the palette, and every few years he would travel with his coven to dine for a little and then return to Virginia.

The music began to play, the couples spinning slowly as they glided across the floor. Kylo held you close as wanting no one else to listen in on your shared conversation. 

"Ahh, I see. And have you taken interest in my father's company?" You asked, eyebrow raised, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be here,"

Kylo feigned a surprised look, "So I have been found out. Oh dear, whatever shall I do?" He smirked, making you laugh at his attempt on a British accent. He could sense Hux watching; offended at the terrible accent and stealing his meal all at the same time.

When your laughing subsided Kylo pulled you even closer, your bodies pretty much pressed against one another. "In truth, I do wish to work with your father on a new venture I have," he began, "But … I find wanting to know you _all the more exciting_ ,"

Your breath hitched, his pull on you keeping you mesmerized. This man you just met was quite forward, more forward than any of the other suitors that came knocking on your door. Saying that you weren't interested was a lie; especially with the way he looked at you. 

"Well, I can be yours all evening if you wish to know me better," you gave a smile, entranced by his gaze.

_All evening … I would prefer forever, my dear._

"Then I am one lucky man," Kylo said with a grin.

As you and Kylo continued to dance across the floor, your father Philippe Rathbone watched with a suspicious look. He was very overprotective when it came to your suitors, most did not even get past your front door. 

But this one … _this one was different_. 

Poe Dameron walked up to stand by your father, watching the scene as well. Philippe thought of Poe more as a son than anything else, and he knew that Poe was just as protective over you as he was. "An interesting development," your father said, arms crossed over his chest.

Poe followed suit, crossing his arms, "Indeed,"


	5. Letters and Investigators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You receive a letter from Ben Solo. Meanwhile, your father gets suspicious.

The morning after the gala you woke up refreshed, your mind filled with the tall handsome man you spent most of the party with. You couldn't stop smiling; he gave off such a mysterious aura about him that you wanted to know more. 

Ben Solo.

It wasn't a well known name in New York, at least from what you've heard through gossip and what you've read in the newspaper. But from how he dressed it appeared he was a well-to-do aristocrat.

He had told you that he hoped to expand his acres of land through your father's steel; building a railroad that would connect some of the bigger plantations to the more rural towns. You thought it was innovative thinking, making it easier to distribute goods to areas less fortunate to receive them. Perhaps your father would be kind enough to provide what Ben needed, or you could bat your eyelashes in hopes to convince him. 

You wanted to see Ben again.

"Miss? Are you awake?" said a voice outside your door. 

It was your maid, Beatriz. It was like clockwork when she came in to wake you; and by now you should have already been prepared for her arrival. You called out for Beatriz and she entered, her hands folded in front of her, "Your father has gone to the Country Club early, so he will be missing breakfast," 

You frowned; he normally didn't miss breakfast. And going to the Club early in the morning wasn't like him either. 

"Oh, and this came for you too," 

Beatriz left a letter on your writing desk before stepping away to pick out what you would wear for the day. You took a seat at your desk and caressed the calligraphy on the front.

_Miss Rathbone_

Taking the letter opener, you quickly slid the sharp end across the envelope and opened the letter in one fluid motion. Not wanting to appear overly excited, you opened the letter to read:

_My Lady,_

_I had such a wonderful time with you last night that I wanted to write to you. I hope you don't think me too bold to ask; it is my wish to see you again tonight._

_I will be waiting for you outside your house at sundown._

_Ben_

Your breath hitched as you read the letter, nevermind the fact that Beatriz was tightening your corset. Why at sundown? Your father wouldn't exactly permit it,

"Beatriz, did Papa say when he would be home today?"

"He said he had a few appointments in the afternoon, he may be late for dinner. He said not to worry about him,” Beatriz said, buttoning up the last parts of your dress. 

Perhaps a short walk at sundown won’t be so bad … 

-~-~-~-

Meanwhile, at the Country Club; your father sat at a table with his colleagues, playing poker. He enjoyed a small game before attending his appointments, but he also had other reasons. 

“Mister Rathbone,” said a voice, a man sitting just behind him facing the opposite way.

“Mister Oliver,” Philippe said, setting down his cards showing a winning hand to the dealer. Applause filled the table and the other players dispersed, leaving them alone.

Philippe handed a piece of paper with the name ‘Ben Solo, Virginia’ on it. “I need you to do research on this man, as much as you can. I want results as soon as possible,”

“Another suitor for your daughter, sir?” Oliver asked, taking the paper and stuffing it in his suit pocket. 

“It seems like it. I just don’t know, Oliver. Something is off about him, I know it. And I will find out what it is,”


	6. An Evening Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben arrives to take you for a walk, and your father is waiting when you get home.

The entire day you couldn’t think about anything else other than meeting Ben again. Every now and then you would look back at the letter you received, your stomach filling with butterflies immediately.   


“Miss, Mister Solo is here asking for you,” 

Nibbling on your lower lip, you gave a nod and stood up from your vanity. You changed from the dress you had worn earlier in the day; darker blue taffeta with cream silk and lace with your walking boots. It wasn’t normal to go out to walk at night unless it was going home from an event; but it wasn’t that at all.

Beatriz opened the front door and you walked out; Ben waiting at the front gate like he had said in the letter. He was dressed in a similar suit from the night before; a tailored black suit and a top hat. It was like he stepped out of time.

“My Lady,” Kylo smiled, taking off his hat to give you a small bow. He was able to curb his hunger by dining on an innocent bystander some moments ago, so he wasn’t as rabid as he was the night before.

Smiling back, you gathered your skirts and walked down the front steps, “Ben, you kept your word,”

“Of course I did. If it gave me a chance to see you again,” he said as he brought out an arm.

His words made you blush as you took his arm, starting on your walk. The lamplighters were out, bringing some illumination to the walkway. There was a slight chill in the air which made you move closer to Ben; he smiled to himself a little. It was a normal reaction, but instead of feeling warmth you felt chills. 

“Are you okay?” Kylo asked, looking down at you.

“I’m fine,” you smiled back up at him, “I just didn’t expect it to be so cold. It doesn’t look like you’re being affected by it,”

He gave a small shrug, “I’ve gotten used to it,”

You chuckled, still clinging close to Ben. “So, how was your appointment with my father today?” 

Kylo looked forward, taking in a deep breath. It wasn’t time for him to reveal the truth just yet; there was too much in the way. For now, he would give you at the edge of a string. 

“To be honest, I wasn’t able to make it myself,” he said, shaking his head, “There was an emergency that came up, so I had one of my colleagues go in my stead as I went to handle it,”

Your eyebrows furrowed, placing a gentle hand on his arm, “Oh no, I’m so sorry Ben. I’m sure my father would understand. I’ll talk to him,” 

The genuine worry, the gentle touch; it brought sparks throughout Kylo’s body. He never felt this with anyone else in his entire lifetime. It was kismet. 

“Thank you, I appreciate that a lot,” he smiled, placing a hand on top of yours. 

You inhaled sharply as you smiled, his touch as cold as ice. “Oh my goodness, you’re freezing! Let’s go back home and talk in the warmth,” you said, holding his hands in your own.

There was no way he could argue with you; it had been well over half an hour on your walk and it was starting to be too late to be out at night that was socially acceptable. Kylo gave a small nod and turned, guiding you back to your house. 

The conversation had stayed centered on the gala the night before, laughing and smiling about the dancing and talking about some of the gossip that had been said there. Kylo wanted to express that he had feelings for you right then and there, but the sight of Philippe at the front steps of your house kept him silent. 

“Get inside, now,” 

Looking between your father and Ben, you felt torn. Your father’s voice was stern, and you knew that you couldn’t say anything to change his mind. As much as you wanted to invite Ben inside the house, you couldn’t disobey him. It just wasn’t done. 

“When can I see you again?” Kylo asked, his hands holding yours.

A concrete answer couldn’t be given. It was going to be difficult, depending on your father’s mood. “Write to me. I hope we can see each other soon,” you smiled.

Kylo returned the smile, bringing your hand to his lips and planting a soft kiss. You blushed before pulling away, grasping your skirts as you walked up the front steps to your house. Philippe kept his eyes on Kylo as you walked past him, “Go inside, I’ll be right after,”

You were confused … you had just met this man yesterday night. What was it that made your father so on edge? “Yes, father,” was all you could say before stepping inside the house, leaving the two men outside.

Philippe walked down the steps to meet with Kylo, his hands in his pockets. “Mister Rathbone ... I know it’s not my place, but --”

“You’re in Love with my daughter, is that it?” Philippe said, glaring at the other man. “Is that the reason why you couldn’t make it to your appointment this afternoon?”

Kylo’s lip twitched; he didn’t like confrontations. “I had informed you that there was an emergency that I had to attend to,” he said, one of his hands balling into a fist. 

“Mmhm … I see,” Philippe said with a nod, “If I was going to even consider you as a suitor for her, I would have told you at that appointment,”

His words made Kylo’s anger rise. He knew that Philippe was going to be an obstacle; but he didn’t know that he was going to be this much of an issue. But he didn’t want to give up on you; he wanted to have you no matter what it took.

“Be happy in the knowledge I’m giving you a second chance, Ben Solo. In a few days’ time it is her birthday and I am hosting a small dinner here. I’m sure she will want you to come, so I will not deny her. Prove to me that you are worthy of her,”

Kylo’s anger subsided, his fist relaxing. “Thank you, sir. I will earn your trust,”

“Counting on it, Solo,”


	7. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo wants to feel the electricity again, and you want to talk with him some more. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Kylo turned on his heel and walked away from your house, his lips pursed together as his jaw clenched. There was a chance to be invited inside, but they were dashed at the sight of Philippe. He could have had a small taste, as a treat; it would have been enough to keep him sustained until he fully had you. 

Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, Ren walked through the alleys of New York eyeing any and all potential victims. He wasn’t particular about his food, but sometimes he deserved a little ‘top tier’ every once in a while. 

In the corner of his eye he saw one of his fledglings dine on a prostitute in a corner, shaking his head as he passed. Ren remembered those days when he preyed on the women in the brothels, that was before he aimed higher. He had thought he had taught the other members of his coven better when it came to feeding, but it had been a while since he really gave a damn about their actions. 

_ Feed as much as you like as long as you don’t draw attention. _

It was as simple as that.Kylo had made sure that Hux enforced that rule more than anything else, and it’s kept them alive all this time. But they couldn’t stay at the same place for long, otherwise the Police would be able to catch on to them. 

That’s why he had to work fast.

His thoughts on his next meal were sidetracked with the vision of your smile from the walk not too long ago. The way you held onto his arm, shivering. The electricity. 

_ God, he wanted to feel that again.  _

-~-~-~-

The next day was filled with errands and letters, neither of which you thought of as a chore. You had received a letter from Ben about what had happened the day before, telling you that your father was getting suspicious of him.

You didn't sense anything out of the ordinary; though you had almost forgot that your father had the knack for scaring away the past seven men that had come knocking asking to court you.

Reassurance was all that you could write back saying that your birthday dinner was in the next few days, giving him hope that your father may warm up to him. There was no doubt in your mind that he was going to accept.

You handed the letter to the postboy to deliver directly to Ben, giving them a little extra money for the trouble. The sooner he got the letter, the better. You just wanted to see him again, and the anticipation from waiting was becoming too much to bear. 

Exiting from the post office, you saw Poe in the corner of your eye. When he wasn’t flirting or dancing the night away, Poe was working on motorcars. The Model T Ford was a new fangled machine that was taking the country by storm; to be able to travel long distances in a shorter time than by carriage? No one else could have imagined it. 

This meant more jobs. And Poe wasn’t one to aim as high as being President or anything like that; he was a hands-on kind of a man and he wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. “Poe!” you called out, crossing the dirt street to the building where he was working on the motorcars. 

“Well if it isn’t Miss belle of the ball,” Poe chuckled, wiping his hands of the motor oil, “And what has brought you here to grace us with your presence?”

“I was on my way home from the Post Office, sending a letter to--”

“Ben Solo … I know,” Poe shrugged, “You’ve been the talk of the town the past couple of days,”

You were surprised; you didn’t think that this was such a big deal. “Am I?”

“Obviously. Everyone wants to know more about him, he apparently showed up out of nowhere last week. They don't see him in the mornings, just only at night,” Poe said as he went back to work on the motorcar engine.

“It’s his plantation, he’s just too preoccupied from work to go out for a social call,” you said as you took off your gloves and sat down to watch Poe, “I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to scare him off just like Papa,”

“I’m just saying be cautious … you know I’m only trying to protect you,”

An eyebrow rose, “I’m _perfectly capable_ of handling myself, Dameron,”


End file.
